Myotismon’s Apprentice
by Dragon Hall Girl
Summary: Matt is found as a child by Myotismon. Raised by Myotismon in the digital world he will fight the other digidestined with no idea of his true identity. When he goes to the human world will his past come back to him? No pairings. just brotherly love
1. Getting Away

He yaw how y'all doing. If you are weird, welcome. If you are normal LEAVE

any who here is a story I came up with while writing "Friendship Turned" not sure where this one or that one is going, but I hope you enjoy none the and if you have ideas for "Say Uncle" let me know

**Author's note: most of my stories are as if they were just taken out of the actual plot line, but this one will disregard most (emphasis on _most _not _all_) of the original story.**

**(Sorry, my theater group just finished doing Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory) if you saw it you rock my socks**

_Hold your breath, make a wish, count to three _

_come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination_

* * *

Myotismon's Apprentice

* * *

Running, that was all the small child could think to do. Run away from his parents, his brother and the fighting. The only thing he could think about was getting away. He had to get away from the pain, the horrible, lonely pain that his parents had given him moments ago with four life destroying words.

_"We need a divorce"_

* * *

(Flashback)

He had gotten up in the middle of the night to get some water. He didn't wanted to wake anyone, so he walked quietly to the kitchen. Their family had just gotten back from a trip to the mountains and he had fallen asleep in his clothing, shoes and all. He had gotten his glass of water and was taking it back to his room when he heard whispering.

"We can't keep going like this" Matt heard his mother say. Matt saw that the light in his parent's room was on and he could hear some of what they were saying as he moved closer.

"What about the boys?" that had been his father.

"You know as well as I do that we'll each get one" his mother was near tears, and so was matt he knew what was coming. He had known for awhile, but had hoped it wouldn't come this soon.

"We need a divorce"

That was it, He dropped his glass and as it broke into pieces he ran out of the house. He could vaguely hear his parents calling his name behind him and his father starting to follow him, but he didn't care he just had to get away. but couldn't get away with his father still running after him calling his name.

* * *

Matt wasn't paying attention but his father was. Malcolm Ishida was chasing his son when out of nowhere came a thick fog that was so dense he couldn't see a foot in front of him. Malcolm didn't hesitate for a second he ran into the fog hoping this was where he could catch up to Matt.

He knew why his son had run off, and he had good reason. He and Nancy hadn't wanted their sons to know about the divorce until they knew who was going with whom.

His thoughts were interrupted by the fact the fog was lifting just as suddenly as it had come. The problem was Matt was nowhere in sight. He called his son's name a few times. When he received no answer he continued to run praying that he would find his son before something terrible happened to him.

The problem was something terrible had already happened.

* * *

Matt was still running. he ran into some fog with his father close on his heels. But when he was a few feet into the fog he found he could no longer hear his father. He stopped and looked around finding himself surrounded by fog that seemed to block out everything else. Matt found himself frozen for a moment, then the fog started to lift.

But when he saw his surroundings he found himself not on the steet but by the beach that his family always had gone to in the summer. He then felt his confusion replaced by the sadness.

_Family, what family._

He fell to the ground feeling ready to cry. Matt had figured it out, his family had been fake. He hated his parents. They had said they loved each other but it was a lie. They said they loved him and his brother that was probably a lie too.

His brother, T.K. Matt hated him too. TK always got their parents to stop fighting no matter how bad the argument got. If Matt tried to stop the fighting he took a slap to the face or punch to the arm, but never TK. he was the perfect child happy, sweet, outgoing and adorably naive. Unlike matt who was shy, sheltered, quiet and withdrawn.

Matt wanted to leave, he wanted to get away, to go somewhere he wouldn't be reminded about his parents or T.K. or the pain.

"I can take you away" Matt heard a voice behind him and quickly turned around to face someone he had never seen before.

It was a man with blonde hair. He had a long cape with red on the inside and black on the outside. He wore a blue kind of suit with a yellow bat at the collar, a black belt, and grey gloves with a bat on the back of each hand, he had black boots, one had a metal bat and the other had a metal skull. To complete his ensemble the man had a red mask with bat wings coming from each side.

The thing that matt was most transfixed by were his eyes. As matt was looking at them he just couldn't help but feel safe. as long as he was looking at those eyes everything was alright, these eyes would never let anything bad happen to him, these eyes belonged to a friend and at that moment matt wanted a friend more than anything in the world.

"you can leave this place, you will never have to see your parents again or even this world until you want to, just come with me" Myotismon spoke softly to the child and held out his hand, layering his voice with darkness to make the boy trust him even more than his hypnotic gaze had.

Myotismon was taking no chances, this was his only chance to take a digidestined and make him his servant. Once he had the boy's loyalty he would be unstoppable, not even the so called Dark Masters would stand in his way.

Matt was unsure at first. He looked at the hand offered to him and was about to refuse until a strange feeling came over him. Matt couldn't see it but the fog around him had turned pitch black and was now starting to cover him until he seemed to eminate with darkness.

His sadness was increased ten fold, his anger grew beyond limits, and the loneliness inside him became unbearable. Matt couldn't take it, he threw himself into Myotismon's arms and wept.

It had worked, the boy was his and would soon be overtaken by darkness until all light was extinguished.

As the boy sat crying in his arms Myotismon could not help but chuckle as he fed more of his dark power into the child's body.

Matt soon realized that he wasn't sad anymore, but he was angry. Angry at everything in this world, he hated being trapped in this place. He wanted to leave. The stranger that held him had offered a way out and Matt wanted to take it. Matt lifted his head to ask.

"Can you take me somewhere else, please" His hands were clenched so tightly his fingernails dug into his flesh, but matt didn't care. He was so furious at everything that nothing mattered to him, except being able to leave this world.

Myotismon chuckled and wrapped his cloak around himself and the boy. Within seconds they were wrapped in dark fog. Then they disappeared from the human world. Not to be seen in that dimension until they would return to conquer it.

* * *

Hi ya'll I came up with this story while I was writing "Friendship Turned" hope you like it so far

If you do not review somewhere in the world a hamster will explode


	2. Very Soon

**Disclaimer: sorry I didn't put one on the last chapter so here **

_I see nothing, I know nothing, I own nothing  
_("Hogan's Heroes" anyone.) anyone? Anyone at all?

* * *

It had been two years since Myotismon had taken Matt from the human world and brought him to the digital world. Matt now lived in Myotismon's castle. His days filled with combat practice, battle instruction, and stealth training. The eight year old was already physically superior to any normal human in their twenties.

He was already starting to forget who he had been before he had met Myotismon.

* * *

Matt's room was elegant enough. The walls were black stone with red fabric draped from the ceiling as well as on the windows. All the furniture was of ebony stone including the large canopy bed. Black fabric draped around the blood red silk which covered a sleeping child.

Matt was still in bed due to a hard battle lesson with Karatenmon the day before. He was just waking up when an all too familiar and all too annoying voice got his attention.

"Rise and shine blonde you got a big day ahead of ya", it was Demidevimon.

Matt grumbled and pulled the covers higher over his head. "Beat it you little pest its not even daybreak yet" as Matt said this he threw one of the velvet pillows at the bat. Matt new he had to get up soon anyway to greet Myotismon back from a meeting with an informant, but one of his favorite pastimes was making Demidevimon loose his feathers as often as possible. Matt didn't hate Demidevimon, but the bat Digimon did get on his nerves allot.

"Oh, come on" recovered from the direct hit to his face. Demidevimon was now in full freak-out mode, "Myotismon came back an hour ago and wants you in the throne room right now". That got Matt's attention, he shot up to face the bat "what, he came back early?" Matt was out of bed in a second. "Myotismon's gonna turn me into inside out if your not their in-" The bat was cut off by Matt running into him on his way out the door, now dressed in a crimson shirt, black pants and brown boots.

"Stupid brat" was the Digimon's reply as he lifted himself into the air following the young human to their master's side. "WAIT FOR ME"

* * *

Myotismon sat on his black throne in a room that Count Dracula might have been comfortable in. the black stone walls were lined with dark red stained glass displaying gruesome images of torture and battle, and a large fireplace stood ominously in all four corners. Giving the room an aura of pure evil.

Myotismon was thinking about the recent information he had received from his latest venture into the night.

It had been several years since Piedmon had staged a raid on Gennai and his counterparts. But the fool had not only let Gennai escape with the digieggs and the digivices but the crests as well. His apprentice was strong, but he was nothing without a partner and a digivice.

However the information that he had just received was what he had been waiting for. One of his minions had found where Gennai had taken the eggs. So all he had to do was take matt to File Island and let him find his partner in primary village. Then Matt's training could intensify.

"Lord Myotismon" a voice from the other side of the room interrupted his train of thought. A Bakemon had been placed outside the throne room to make sure, except for Matt and Demidevimon, no one was to enter. "They have arrived master" the ghost was nervous but that was understandable. "Good, send them" Myotismon spoke in his usual conniving tone.

The Bakemon left, and a moment later Matt and Demidevimon entered the chamber, both were panting heavily due to their obvious effort to come as fast as possible. Matt and Demidevimon quickly regained themselves and kneeled respectively before their master. "Welcome back Lord Myotismon" Demidevimon said as Myotismon rose from his throne and approached the two.

"Rise both of you" Myotismon then turned to matt "you are going on a trip to File Island"

"What?" this news surprised Matt. He had heard of File Island from his studies but had never been their, actually matt had never been off the Continent of Server.

Matt was confused, and it must have been obvious because Myotismon continued. "You must go to Primary Village to find someone." Matt had read about primary village as well, it was where all Digimon were born and reborn.

"You want me to find a digiegg" Matt stated rather than ask it in a question. Matt's curiosity was greater than he would let be seen. For he had been trained not to show weakness of any kind and information you didn't know could be used against you.

"Yes" answered Myotismon, then he continued "once you arrive at Primary Village you will know what you seek". Matt knew that would be all the explanation he would get for now, so he respectively replied "I understand master".

"Well hope you have fun small fry, bring me back a souvenir T-shirt would ya" Demidevimon was happy to get rid of the human brat for any period of time. It was obvious to the whole castle that the bat did not like Matt at all.

Myotismon turned back to his throne then spoke again "Demidevimon will escort you, and if anything happens to you it will be on his head". This made Demidevimon pull a face, but the bat was smart enough to hold his tongue and through gritted teeth said "yes master".

Myotismon turned around to face Matt and Demidevimon. He raised his hand and a thick fog appeared. The fog quickly wrapped around the two of them.

"What - wait - aaah - OH I HATE THIS PART" Demidevimon shrieked as the fog started to encircle himself and Matt.

Myotismon watched as the fog faded to reveal an empty chamber. He gave a small laugh and a smirk.

* * *

After a few seconds the fog started lifting to reveal a bright and colorful scene. Matt could see a kind of village that resembled children's blocks. Matt had never seen so many colors and it made him feel a little uneasy.

He wasn't quite sure why, but he had always felt safe in the darkness of Myotismon's castle and bordering lands. Being surrounded by all this light made him feel uncomfortable. It gave him a feeling of disgust toward this place of peace and life.

"Well kid what now" Demidevimon's voice pulled Matt back to reality, "I'm not sure" Matt answered honestly. Myotismon had said he would know what he was looking for, but Matt didn't know what-

_"Hurry, please hurry"_

Matt heard a voice and a feeling of urgency came over him. He started sprinting away from Demidevimon.

Demidevimon spoke still unaware of the fact that Matt was now at least ten feet away from him. "Well if you don't figure out what we're supposed to do and soon, I'm gonna- HEY!" Demidevimon had finally realized Matt wasn't even in earshot anymore and started following him, muttering insults and complaints under his breath the whole way.

* * *

The voice that was now asking him to hurry over and over again sounded exited and happy, like it had been waiting for something and it had finally arrived. The closer Matt got to the voice the more he wanted to find it. He felt like he had to find it or else something just wouldn't be right wouldn't be right.

Then matt saw it. A digiegg that seemed to have a soft glow. It was white with dark blue triangles and next to the egg was a small digital gadget. He picked up the device and looked at it. He had a strange feeling he should keep it.

_Maybe this is what I'm supposed to get._

He attached the small device to his belt loop and turned his attention toward the digiegg. The more he looked at it the brighter its glow became. Matt cautiously brushed his hand across the egg's smooth surface. It was pleasantly cool and almost soft.

As he continued to stroke the egg it glow turned neon blue and was so bright matt had to shield his eyes. When the light faded Matt looked back at the egg. But the egg was gone and in its place laid a small wooden bed, and in the bed sat a little red Digimon with three tall bumps on its head.

"Hello!" the Digimon asked matt. It was exited and so was matt. They had both been waiting for this day without knowing it and it was finally here. Matt was grinning at the Digimon and lifted it out of the bed.

"Hi, I'm Matt" matt said as he picked up the small red blob. "Hello Matt, I'm punimon" the two laughed together for no real reason.

* * *

Myotismon was standing in front of a large crystal with a flat top. On the flat surface was the image of his apprentice laughing with a small Digimon in his arms. Myotismon was very pleased that he had found his partner and digivice. Myotismon was now ready to take his apprentice to the next level of his training in the powers of darkness.

"Soon, very soon. You will be ready, my apprentice"

At this Myotismon raised his hand and the fog started to appear.

* * *

Ok not much happened but I wanted to get this part done.


End file.
